


the taste of you

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Hard sex and blood drinking. Vampires





	the taste of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainhurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/gifts).



> well then.... here u go baby

The room smells like iron and sex. It's heavy and oppressive but every time Keith inhales, he shudders and moans into Shiro's mouth. It smells like them and that darkness that purrs inside of them. He doesn't need to breathe but the smell is so nice, so arousing, taut he can't stop. Also, Shiro seems to like his little, choked moans, especially as he gags around the fingers pressed into his mouth. 

Keith's smirks and bites down, his fangs drawing more blood, and Shiro snarls and fucks into him harder for that. The taste is so nice, so warm and rich, like dark chocolate. His cock drips more precum and Keith clenches around the cock in his ass. 

His lover is covered in blood, the bites on his neck already closed but the red liquid still smeared there. His hands are like iron brands around his hips, leaving bruises that disappear instantly, but Keith knows he'll feel them for days later.

Just as he will feel the thick cock pounding his insides, brushing his prostate and stretching him so nice. They used blood as lube, each other's blood and it smells just like them, no chemicals or lube. It makes something possessive inside of him purr with satisfaction but Keith leans up and bites Shiro again.

His lover snarls and bites him in return, high on his neck, right next to his jaw. Keith moans around his bite and comes on Shiro's cock, adding to the mess already on his stomach. Shiro moans as well but keeps going, even as Keith clenches around him, hot and thick.

It's so strange that Shiro's cock feels so warm inside of him because their hearts don't beat anymore, but Keith stopped wondering about that a long while ago. He just cherishes that warmth and the sweet taste of his blood, as Shiro fucks him relentlessly.

"You're mine, Keith, mine forever," Shiro hisses, his face covered in blood, fangs visible, eyes blazing. 

Keith shudders and moans around his nod, almost desperate to please. Yes, he's Shiro's. This is his Sire, his boyfriend, his lover, his eternal damnation.


End file.
